


An Invitation You Can't Decline

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kink Week, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, fem!queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 3.Prompt: mutual masturbationPairing: Froger
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	An Invitation You Can't Decline

**Author's Note:**

> After two days of dom/sub, here's a little lighter (but nonetheless kinky) story!
> 
> If you like this fic, support me with comments and kudos! :)

Regina growled as the washcloth was dropped onto her book, covering the most exciting part effectively. She threw the material away with an annoyed look before glaring up at Freddie.

’’What have I done to you, to deserve this?” The blonde snickered, and Freddie huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

’’It’s your turn to do the dishes.” She announced, clucking her tongue when Regina whined.

’’It is!”

’’No, it’s yours!” Regina argued, bringing her book up to cover her face petulantly. Freddie suddenly snatched the book out of her hand, much to her horror and disdain.

’’Freddie!”

’’Why is it always my turn?” Freddie pouted as she threw the book away, not caring in the slightest about Regina’s snarling. ’’It seems to be my turn all the time the most disgusting dishes are piling up!”

’’I want to finish this book. You have nothing to do.” Regina replied stubbornly, reaching for the discarded book when Freddie grabbed her wrist.

’’Freddie.” Regina warned her. ’’What are you doing?”

Freddie didn’t reply, just threw her legs over each side of Regina’s hips, straddling her. The blonde chuckled softly, to which Freddie only pouted.

’’Please.” She said in her sweetest voice, batting her eyelashes for good measure, switching from aggressive to cute in the hope this approach will work out. ’’You know it’s your turn, darling.”

Regina laughed softly, pushing Freddie away gently. ’’This is not gonna work on me, gorgeous. Go, and do the dishes.”

Freddie was watching her face intently for a few seconds before her eyes suddenly lit up, a devilish smirk tugging on her lips.

’’I have an idea.” She purred, leaning closer until their lips almost touched, enjoying the way Regina’s eyes also lit up in interest.

’’Oh?” Regina asked, unable to stop her own lips from curling into a smirk. Freddie nodded, licking her lips.

’’A little competition.” The darker haired girl continued, rolling her hips down against Regina’s lap experimentally, grinning as her girlfriend’s cheeks flushed.

’’Whoever loses will do the dishes.”

Regina hummed, bringing her hands up to place them on Freddie’s hips, squeezing them lightly.

’’And what kind of competition would it be?” She asked, her own voice mirroring Freddie’s playful tone. It was truly extraordinary, how easily they could switch from arguing to riling each other up; but well, most of their fights ended in heavy makeup sex anyways, so it wasn’t that big of a surprise.

Freddie purred again, grinding her hips down, not missing the way Regina deliberately pulled her downwards so her butt could meet her crotch properly.

’’It’s been a while since we used our toys.” Freddie breathed, and Regina drew in a sharp breath. She kind of had a feeling of where this was going, and she already liked it.

’’How about,” Freddie continued, trailing a teasing finger down Regina’s neck, ’’we play with them a little, and the first to come will do the dishes.”

Regina chuckled, bringing up a hand to brush her thumb over Freddie’s lower lip. 

’’That sounds like a fun competition.” She purred, and Freddie grinned, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Regina couldn’t help but moan against her lips as Freddie kept grinding against her lap, teeth tugging on her bottom lip impatiently. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, cupping breasts and butts and gripping tightly onto shoulders; the kiss was turning gradually more and more filthy, their tongues joining together in a maddening dance, all hunger and desperation.

Freddie moaned as Regina’s hand slipped under her shirt to playfully pinch a nipple, grinning against Freddie’s collarbone.

’’Shall we get to it, before you come now?” Regina teased, rolling the hardening nub between her fingers until Freddie swatted her hand away.

’’You’re not playing fair.” She pouted. ’’And don’t worry about me. You’re gonna lose, I can tell.”

’’Don’t get ahead of yourself too much, Mercury.” Regina grinned. She was almost sad when Freddie eventually slid off her lap, but all of that was gone when Freddie pulled her shirt over her head.

’’Get naked.” Freddie said, and Regina playfully saluted before getting rid of her own clothes, somewhat distracted by the sight of Freddie naked.

She whistled playfully as Freddie bent over to retrieve their toys from the bedside drawer, giving her a nice view of her firm butt. Freddie smiled almost demurely as she sashayed back to the bed, holding up two vibrators.

’’Which one?” She asked, and Regina wordlessly reached for the pink one, stealing a kiss from Freddie on the way.

’’Purple suits you more.”

Freddie laughed as she pulled her into another kiss, her hand cheekily cupping Regina’s breast, making her shiver as her thumb brushed a nipple.

’’You’ not playing fair either.” Regina joked, and Freddie sent her an innocent smile.

Regina watched hungrily as Freddie lay back against the pillows, spreading her legs. She teased a finger over her clit, letting out a soft gasp that made goosebumps rise on Regina’s skin.

She took her place opposite Freddie so they could see each other, mirroring her as she started playing with her own clit, biting her lip at the sensation.

It was amazing to see how wet the other was, how eager and ready; Freddie had half the mind to stop the competition and instead just pounce on Regina, but she did come up with it, after all. Not to mention, she was fairly sure Regina will lose.

She moaned as she slipped two fingers inside, watching intently as Regina did the same. Regina had the most determined look on her face as she thrusted in and out of herself slowly, stretching herself out.

They slipped in their third finger at the same time and they both moaned. Fuck, this wasn’t going to be an easy game. 

’’I’m ready when you are.” Regina breathed, her hips shuddering as she found her G-spot.

’’I think I am.” Freddie replied breathlessly, removing her fingers slowly to coat the toy in a generous amount of lube before passing it over to Regina.

Their whimpers echoed off the walls around them as they started pushing the head inside slowly, letting their bodies adjust to the girth.

’’It’s bigger than I remembered.” Freddie whined, and Regina shivered at her voice.

’’Already giving up?” She chuckled lowly, which turned into a moan as she managed to push it inside, her inner walls squeezing around it hungrily.

’’Never.” Freddie shot back, gasping as she managed to get it fully inside. God, it was so overwhelming already.

They turned their vibrators on at the same time, letting out a simultenous gasp.

’’Fuck…” Regina whimpered, tossing her head back against the pillow. ’’Has the motor always been this fucking strong?”

Freddie could only pant in response as the amazing vibrations ran all over her lower body, and she could feel herself gush all over the toy.  
The sight of Regina flushed, thighs spread wide open as she worked the toy in and out of herself also didn’t help.

Regina had her own eyes fixated on Freddie as she grinded her hips down on the vibrator, whimpering as the head neatly pressed against her G-spot. To be honest, she would have been able to come already, the constant humming against her most sensitive spot making her lose all of her coherent thoughts.

Freddie wasn’t in a much better state either, one hand fisted into the sheets beneath her as she rocked forward, pushing the toy in a little deeper.

’’Oh, god…” She moaned, her hips bucking up on their own accord as the vibrator buzzed against her G-spot. ’’Fuck, this is so good…”

Regina bit her lip harshly and a full body shiver ran through her at Freddie’s voice. Her obscene moaning surely did nothing to keep Regina away from the edge.

Freddie tugged at her own hair in desperation as her body rocked with the sensation. She really fucked up choosing the strongest toys for their little competition. Constantly rolling her hips against the vibrator definitely did her no favor, but she couldn’t stop, not when it was so fucking good…

Regina cried out as she angled the toy, unable to get enough of the overwhelming sensation. Like Freddie, she knew that she was just ruining her chances to win by constantly pushing the toy against her G-spot, but her brain was turning into mush.

Freddie was now fucking herself at a quicker pace, her aroused mind seemingly forgetting about the fact that this time, getting off quickly wasn’t the right thing to do. She let out the most beautiful, needy moans as she brought up a hand to pinch her nipple, shivering from the pleasure that rippled through her body.

Regina bit into her hand to stifle an embarrassing whimper as the toy buzzed against her most sensitive parts again, her hips desperately rocking up, her hand cramping with the force she switched to. In that moment, they slipped over the treshold of realism; they couldn’t concentrate on winning or losing, just getting fucked.

’’I can’t…I’m gonna…” Freddie whimpered, more to herself than her ’opponent’ as she pulsated violently around the toy, her entire body screaming for release.

Regina nodded, feeling heat coil in her belly as her muscles spasmed, so ready to fall over the edge.

It was hard to tell who screamed the loudest as they both came at the same time, their backs arching off the bed as they rode it out, panting and whimpering and swearing.

Regina turned off her toy with trembling hands after she came down from her high, and Freddie did the same, letting out a happy, fucked-out sigh.

’’A tie.” Regina chuckled tiredly, and Freddie snorted.

’’What does that mean now?”

’’Guess it means we’re doing the dishes together.” Regina laughed, and Freddie whined.

’’Can we have a cuddle first?”

’’Of course.”

Regina opened her arms for her girlfriend, smiling as Freddie snuggled up in her arms contentedly.

It didn’t exactly turn out like how any of them expected, but none of them could complain when they were so satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
